1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a liquid filled enclosure for supporting the human body on an inclined surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Liquid support systems for human beings typically include a relatively rigid frame enclosing a flexible membrane envelope filled with a liquid. The supported body generally "floats" horizontally on the membrane of the envelope.
The comfort and "therapeutic value" of such floatation systems are generally thought to relate to the degree which the supporting membrane of the envelope conforms to the surface of the supported body. The degree of conformity is primmarily determined by the relative ratio of liquid volume within the envelope to total envelope volume, i.e., the capacity of the envelope to accommodate liquid displaced by the supported body. In essence, the membrane envelope containing the liquid typically is not "liquid full" even when supporting a person.
Such partially filled liquid floatation systems have been extensively developed for horizontal surfaces. In such systems, the vertical walls of the enclosure contain the fluid displaced by the supported body. The displacement occurs evenly across the horizontal surface. However, horizontal floatation systems are not suitable for inclined surfaces.
In particular, on an inclined surface, gravity causes the liquid within the envelope to pool at the lowest point, a phenomenon that is referred to as "puddling". In essence, a liquid filled envelope will "flow" or "stream" down an inclined surface over any restaining wall.